Colorless Contacts
by YaoiLord
Summary: Klavier was only asking for Apollo's opinion. He wasn't expecting him to be too passionate about it. Not that Klavier would have it any other way.


**this is a fic that I've written down some years back. heh. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Apollo muttered under his breath, exasperatedly looking at the array of glinting eyeglasses.

"My eyesight has begun blurring ever so slowly, Herr Forehead, that's why."

"And I have something to do with it because?"

Klavier glanced at him for a moment. "To help me choose the color of lenses I should wear."

"Which begs us back to the question once again on why I have to be here as well," Apollo grumbled.

"Nonsense." The taller man strode further on the wall with the poster of available colors for correctional contacts. "So tell me which I should wear."

Apollo rolled his eyes, deciding not to push it further. He has a feeling that if he asked why his opinion on which color mattered, the answer he would get would be something along the lines of _because we're often facing each other on court, ja? And you tend to look at people straight in the eye._

Unmistakably that vague.

"Why not just pick the colorless? Less trouble," he said when he reached the prosecutor's side, impassively looking at the poster flat against the wall.

The blond did not turn to acknowledge his suggestion, squinting his eyes a little bit at the small fonts. "Too plain."

Apollo resisted the urge to groan. Of course, the Gavins never settled for the 'plain and simple'. "What's wrong with that? It will reflect the hue of your eyes . Why bother for a change when they're already pretty enough?"

The defense attorney didn't seem to realize his slip up. Ever the oblivious, Klavier thought fondly, smiling as he straightened himself from his semi-leaning position. "Good point." His eyes scanned the other side of the shop where colored frames of glasses were on display. "I think I should consider eyeglasses as an option as well."

There were varied choices inside the glass cabinets. Some were thick-framed, rimless, rounded, or the popular kind among teenagers these days, those with large lenses.

Apollo hummed in thought. "At least it'll give you an air of maturity and professionalism."

" _Ach_ , you say that as if I lack those."

"Obviously," Apollo said dryly. "Besides, it will not hurt to look more serious. I mean, look at your boss. His glasses said enough."

With or without glasses, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth was already a serious man to the bone. The comparison was unfair.

Klavier huffed. Just because he could still flirt and be suave during investigations and inside the court didn't mean his seriousness and focus on his job were also diminishing. Well, maybe his professionalism. Still.

 _Concentrated but still cool looking, huh? I might know someone._

Apollo was mildly aware of Klavier sliding the cabinet door and slipping one of the spectacles he got.

"How's this… Justice?" Klavier was faintly amused with himself to be able to imitate his older brother's tone and his light German accent, smirking triumphant when Apollo parted his lips slightly as if to say something.

A frown settled on Apollo's face afterwards. "That's not a nice joke, Prosecutor Gavin."

"Why not?" Klavier adjusted the glasses. They feel foreign there, very out of place. Until he saw his reflection on the mirror. In an instant, the glasses were familiar, but not to himself. It was like seeing Kristoph once again, the older brother he used to admire for his wits and grace. The person he used to aspire to be. "Ah. I really resemble him." He chuckled humorlessly. He just hoped Apollo wouldn't read too much on his musing.

Which would never be the case considering how perceptive Apollo was to every tiny tic.

The defense attorney snorted and proceeded to give Klavier his best _I thought you're better than that_ look with his arms crossed. "No, you don't. You two never shared any resemblance in any aspect.

"Well, sure. If both of you were actually identical twins, I can do a double take. But you and him? Really now." Apollo swore he almost scoffed. "It's like you just came up with a stupid analogy."

Klavier blinked, confused as to where all of these were coming from. "Herr—"

"I'm not finished," Apollo said firmly. "Before you tell me otherwise, just so you know even your hair colors don't exactly match. His was pale yellow, and yours is on a darker shade which makes it look almost gold whenever the late afternoon sunlight touches your hair.

"Eyes too. While you both sport the same, his never sparkled in delight like yours do when talking about something that sparks your passion.

"And don't even dare imitate his voice. I'd very much rather hear you caterwauling since you do a very bad job of trying to sound like him in the first place. Mr. Kristoph's tone was always calm, but it was never warm like yours that could make even the most stressed relax. His always made you self-conscious and on guard. Completely the opposite, don't you think?

"Lastly, you have the most vital thing he never had—the ability to believe in the truth through thick and thin. Even with your pride stomped on, lost a close friend by proving him guilty, and even have your older brother arrested, you never gave up on your principle when Mr. Kristoph himself already gave up on the first one.

"That's why, Prosecutor Gavin, if I ever hear you comparing yourself to _him_ or dare as to imitate him again when I'm not ready, I'll gladly shove the facts again to your face to make you realize you never resembled Mr. Kristoph."

There was an awkward silence that followed.

Klaver felt like he would be exploding soon. He would bet his career that he was already akin to a ripe tomato now. Afraid he would stutter if he said any word, he simply giggled to himself, looking at anywhere but Apollo.

"W-What's funny?" Apollo seemed to be embarrassed with himself at this point. His own face burning hot while the prosecutor's laugh never ceased.

"I get it now," Klavier managed to let out between giggles.

"Get what?" Apollo regarded him warily.

"If this is your way of flirting—complimenting with some insults thrown in—it's no wonder you never impressed a fräulein before."

It wasn't like he would have his favorite defense attorney to flirt the same way to others. He wanted this side of Apollo Justice for himself alone, thank you very much.

"But I must say it won you some points on me," Klavier added with a playful wink at Apollo's sputtering.

He knew he wouldn't be getting any decent sleep later at night after Apollo's little speech. How he wished he recorded that. Maybe he should have one all the time from now on since Apollo seemed to have the habit of spouting something touching like that at sudden moments.

A voice recorder it is once he got some colorless contacts.

 **END.**


End file.
